Just a Spark
by lalkness
Summary: Unimaginable circumstances brought Baily here. The world had ended around her at age 11 and now four years later she finds herself traveling back to prevent it. What happens when you throw in a World War and the famous Easy Company men? What are the consequences of rewriting history? After all, time is no toy.
1. Prologue

This isn't what I wanted as my life, this was not what my parents would have wanted. However, what we want is rarely what we get. I doubted my part in this and I doubted if this would even

work. Our circumstances were outrageous and it felt like nothing was in anyones control. I had

no business trying to save lives, I was not a hero by any means. This was the only shot, the last hope.

Coming here was like the idea someone passes along as a laugh or a desperate plea right

before everything shifts into madness. And that's where we were, the edge of madness. The absolute end.


	2. Chapter 1: What we are

**I have decided to rework the story with more of my original idea! I mean no disrespect to the men who fought bravely for us!**

Five of us had return to 1944, there would be no going back. We were on our way to meet the

men of Easy Company. The men we would serve with, the men we might die with.

I was nervous to say the least, but optimistic for my new start.

The new start would begin with honesty.

Our condition for joining their group was that we would not hide who we were, or where we came from.

You had to trust your fellow soldier and lies upon lies led to mistakes, we had to be honest.

We would tell them what brought us here but not how. That wasn't something I could answer.

The five of us came from 2017, a barren wasteland. We came back to stop what had destroyed

the world.

Coming back was our only option. In 2006 a virus spread, as cliche as it sounds, before anything

could be done it was already too late. I was only 11 when I lost everything and watched the world

around me stop spinning.

Numbers dropped, families were torn apart and turned on each other, and no form of

government lasted. Men developed an animalistic hunger for each other. Monsters roamed the street.

Years later a semi functioning society grew. We weren't thriving, but we were surviving and that was better than the alternative.

Or numbers weren't huge and we lost people almost weekly.

We had to figure something out.

No cure could ever be found. That's what brought us here. Like I said a cure wasn't found, but a

preventive was found. It didn't do much for us in the grand scheme of things, a should have

would have situation.

That was until it was decided that the only way to stop it was to go far enough back to prevent it from ever happening.

Who would go? What would happen? Time travel had never been successful but it was our only hope.

A group of 5 was selected. We had to meet a certain criteria:

Born after 2006.

Not fluent in American history.

Parents were together before everything happened.

A whole list of things we had to meet. Then the year was decided. We needed to go far enough

back to make the vaccine common practice, not too far back that we wouldn't know how to act,

far enough back to not come across family, or mess up our own lives.

By some miracle, it had worked. It shouldn't have but it did. After over a year of figuring out the

smallest details, we had the vaccine, the makeup of it, instruction on how to make, and valuable

proof.

We knew that if we showed up with no proof we would locked up faster than a snap of your thumbs.

We brought the papers, video, photos, and news footage.

After days of being held by the government, them going over our evidence, they agreed to help. I

think they were waiting for side effects of the vaccines, ones that never came.

They also came with a proposition, fight in a world war we knew nothing about. They brought up the fact that we had no jobs, no money, and no where to go.

That liked that we had pretty good combat experience and we liked the pay rate.

The government brought us up to speed, we agreed, and here we were fighting again, hopefully for the last time.

We had been told that the men were being told about us as we made our way to them.

I wondered how they felt about two women and three additional men fighting with them and the fact that we came from the future.

The five of us were all pretty different yet all the same. No one in 2017 left behind to hold us

there, no one in 1944 to reach out to. I All alone, we had each other but its hard to make

connections when you grew up watching the people close to you, turn on you and try to eat your face off.

Philips

Matthews

Taylor

Jacob

Bailey...me.

Our had society was small so I knew them, some better than others.

Taylor was around my age my guess, black hair, and blue eyes. She was a beautiful girl but she

had some facial scarring, it was light but there. As she was the only female I hoped to get closer

to her.

Jacob was a bit younger than me pale with blonde hair, he was tall and lanky, he could be my

brother if I didn't know better. I was close to him, maybe it was because we did look alike.

Matthews was a cocky son of a bitch. He was brawny and quick to act. Dark short hair with startling blue eyes, I didn't like him but he was pretty attractive. I had gone on some

recon missions with him. I had honestly hoped he wouldn't have came.

Phillips was the leader, he had found me at 11 and was the closest thing to family I had.

I turned to Phillips as a man in uniform motioned for us to come.

"I am Lieutenant Sobel, I am the commander of Easy Company. I hope you aren't expecting any

differen't treatment from me or my men. I don't care what you have seen or what you have done. You are in my Company, Easy Company, we stand alone."

I looked up at the taller man who had dark eyes.

"And if it was up to me, these women wouldn't be here." With that we were told to go in.

Great our leader was a complete dick.

**Sorry about completing changing things up. I hope this version is a little better. I was completely unhappy with the storyline I was setting up in the first place. This originally was going to be Just a spark so I'm much happier now! Easy men will be introduced next chapter! LEave me some love :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Begin Again

**Here come the men of Easy company!**

I took a deep breath and tried relax. We were walking into a room that was filled with what I'm assuming was some very overwhelmed men.

I tried to not focus on any faces but I could tell they were eyeing us up and down.

I felt their stares and directed my face down. This was completely awkward.

I didn't know whether to wave or smile.

"Men you are released, I want you to ready to PT at 0500! Winters show this group where they

sleep! Dismissed!" the Sobel dick yelled.

I looked around as some of the men decided to move, some stayed around, and some looked

like they were lost.

I couldn't imagine being in their shoes and if I hadn't lived the nightmare, I'm not sure I would believe it.

"This is awkward as fuck." Taylor muttered. I could only nod.

"The probably think we are crazy." Jacob replied avoiding eye contact with the men looking us over.

"I may have to agree with them. We are crazy." I said quietly.

I took the opportunity to scan the men who decided to stick around. There were a group of 6 that seemed to be in a conversation. They all stood looking at us but chatting together.

"Let's get this other with." Phillips suggested. He then started towards the group.

I took a deep breath and followed our fearless leader. I saw that Jacob and Taylor followed while Mathews lagged behind.

"That must have been hard to believe." Philips started.

"That's an understatement." An attractive man with an underbite and accent snorted.

"Yeah, pretty hard to believe." a red haired man added.

I nodded, honestly I couldn't agree more.

"Well...do you have any questions?" Phillips asked trying to put the men at ease.

"Yeah, who wins this war?" A short tan man asked.

"Were you not paying any attention? They have no idea Frank." A smart reply came before any of us could answer. My eyes shot up to meet the face and I paused.

Out of all the men he was the only one wearing a smile...or more of a smirk. He was not very tall but of course taller than my five three frame.

He had a boy next door appeal but that smirk almost screamed trouble.

He felt my stare and looked in my direction and our eyes met. His was an interesting hazel that had me intrigued.

His smirk turned to a smile when I didn't look away.

"Hello there." Here said.

"Hi." was my intelligent reply. I immediately broke eye contact as Taylor nudged me. I look back at her grinning face and raised an eyebrow.

"So um, you know our names but I'm afraid we have no Idea who the hell you are." Well she was straight to the point at least.

"Bill Guarnere." The man who first spoke replied.

"Frank Perconte." the small italian.

"Don Malarkey." the red head.

"Skip Muck." a friendly face.

"Joe Leibgott." handsome face.

"George Luz." My eyes flew to the man with the smirk.

"Nice to meet you all. Looks like we will be with you lot for a while." Phillips said shaking their hands. I wondered if he ever was in politics.

"So it all really happened?" the fellow named Skip asked. They all suddenly looked serious.

"Yeah…yeah it did." I breathed sadly.

The men seemed to except this surprisingly.

"So, that guy Sobel is a tool." Taylor said trying to change the sad topic.

The men laughed and grinned.

"That's an understatement. I got a feeling you two have a target are your backs, more so than the rest." Malarkey said indicating to Taylor and myself.

"Lovely." I muttered. Just what I needed.

"I mean he ain't too keen on ladies in the Airborne. Honestly, he ain't the only one." Guarnere said.

I raised my eyebrow to look at him, I'm sure I looked offended.

"Now I ain't saying you two aren't capable but this hasn't been done before." he defended himself.

Getting into this I didn't know I would be looked as less, not being here for more than a week and I was completely aware now.

"Don't worry Bailey, they will come around." Phillips assured.

I just nodded pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"So not that this hasn't been enlightening, but I'm exhausted." Matthews all but sighed, not impressed or interested.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Well don't let us keep you princess." George replied again with that smirk.

I put my hand over my mouth to hold in my own giggle as Taylor grinned.

"We should all be getting to bed, it's been a hell of a day, I'm going to join you Matthews, you good guys?" Phillips asked Jacob, Taylor and I.

I nodded along with the rest. I wasn't quite ready for bed. My mind was still racing.

As they left the group of men looked to us.

"He like your leader or something?" Joe asked.

"He's the oldest, he was a leader in our society." Jacob answered.

"You guys going? To start training with us tomorrow? Got a lot to learn about being a Paratrooper." Perconte said.

"I suppose we are." I answered.

"We ladies will try to keep up as you show us how it's done." Taylor said putting an arm around her.

Her spunk was already amusing to me as I grinned.

"Yeah, I think that Matthews guy is more of princess than you two." Skip said grinning.

It was good that he at least thought we had it in us.

"He has a temper." I warned.

"You knew him before?" Taylor asked.

"We went on some missions to get supplies together, he is rash." I said sighing.

"Wait...what?" Malarkey asked confused.

"We didn't always have enough food or medicine or what ever. So they would send a qualified group to raid old stores and pharmacies." Jacob supplied.

The men looked intrigued.

"Was that the footage that you brought? Is that was you were doing in the movie?" Perco asked me directly.

"I'm not sure, I never watched." I shrugged. Living it was one thing, I didn't need to see it again. I just brought along what we had.

"Well you looked pretty tough fighting off...whatever they were." Guarnere said patting my shoulder.

I flushed. I never felt tough.

"Just surviving." I almost whispered. I was sure no one heard me, tell George Luz smirk tilted down.

"I uh guess we will let you lot think of everything for tonight. We have an early morning tomorrow." Jacob said coming to my rescue.

"We can all head that way, we will be bunking together after all." George said wagging his eyebrows.

I felt my face heat up and a smile form. I think if he wanted a reaction he was looking in the wrong place.

"That's fine, haven't had my own room in years, wouldn't know what to do anyways." Taylor said smiling at me too.

"You girls don't mind that you're sleeping in the same room as female deprived, perverted, paratroopers?" Skip asked.

"Did you think we stayed in special five star hotels before? It was the end of the world! Only difference between you and them, is that you lot are Paratroopers." Taylor said with a laugh.

**Here we are! I'm going to try to update every Sunday or Tuesday! Next chapter may or may not be from Luz's POV! Please Please review if anyone is out there!**


	4. Chapter 3: Smirks

**Here it is, Sorry it took so long, I've had some family stuff pop up but all is well! Please review :)**

0500 was too early. It was too early to run and too early to hear Sobel's demeaning insults. towards our company.

He seemed to have no particular favorite to pick on, maybe whoever that came to his mind in that moment.

I expected comments thrown at myself and Taylor for our gender, however we were flat out ignored.

I should have felt relief, instead I felt like he didn't even want to waste his breath on us women.

That bothered me more. Maybe he knew it would and was some mental mind fucking ninja, either way he was good.

I knew some of the men kept their eyes glued to us. Either out of lingering disbelief or waiting for us to fall.

I kept up, I passed many. Running was second nature, as was fighting. Just like Phillips said, I would prove myself.

We had gotten our full gear the night before and our rifles.

I wasn't used to the Tommy guns but I was still a hell of a shot.

Eventually we were split into groups with Winters leading first platoon and Sobel leading second.

Lucky for me I was in second.

Our group was separated too, I was with Jacobs only, we both struggled with following the

command but I quickly found help in Skip and Luz.

We were running in full gear with our Tommy guns in hand, in a field.

Sobel was completely lost, my confidence in him wasn't strong and as I looked around, I wasn't

the only one.

We came to a sudden halt and as I looked for the cause, I saw a fence. I mimicked the men as

they got into position and Sobel called for Tipper.

He reviewed the map, the called for Luz and Perconte to take cover behind a huge bush.

I could hear how frazzled he had become and wondered how he manage the pressure of battle.

We all started to jog again and I shot Luz a puzzled look, he smirked and nodded for me to follow.

"Perconte, Soble's lost again right?" Someone questioned.

"Yeah he's lost alright." Frank replied thinking.

"Luz! Luz" he called as we made it to him.

We all surrounded the two.

"Can you do Major Horton?" Frank asked.

"Does a wild bear crap in the woods son?" George replied in an impeccable impersonation of the

Major I had met briefly.

As we all chuckled Frank said "Maybe the good major can goose this schmuck? Get us moving"

"No way." George replied. I instantly was relieved as I didn't fancy my friend getting shot once he was found out.

Everyone else didn't share my thoughts and Skip even begged. George looked at me, I could feel my eyes widen, causing his grin to grow.

"Alright, just this once." He grinned. I was finding out George would do anything for his brothers, anything for a laugh.

He quickly shhh'd us.

"Is there a problem Captain Sobel?" George bellowed in his best impression.

"Who said that? Who broke Silence?" Sobel demanded.

"I think it was Major Horton, sir" Tipper supplied.

Bless his heart for going along with this.

Sobel was speaking to Tipper when George bellowed again.

"What is the god damn hold up, Mr. Sobel?"

" A fence...sir! Uh God...a barb wire fence." Came Sobel's shaky reply. Fuck, not good with pressure.

"Oh that dog just ain't gonna hunt! You cut that fence and get this GAWDDAMN platoon on the move!" George shouted as the group laughed.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we heard Sobel scramble. I wasn't thrilled about our leader but I was hopeful George would face no repercussions.

Once we got back and was of course beat by Winters, Sobel released us.

The men all scattered. I guess into their little group of friends. Once again we stood apart from them. I wondered briefly if we would ever fully fit in.

I started walking to our barics for maybe a nap when I heard my name yelled by some of the men and wondering cows.

If the cows had managed to wonder this way George was sure to get caught.

"Hey! We are just headed to the mess hall! Want to join us?" Skip asked.

I wanted a nap but didn't want to turn the guys down so instead I just nodded.

"Where did the others go?" Malarkey asked.

"No idea."

"Were you all pals or something?" Malarkey questioned.

"Not really."

"Not really? You don't speak much." Skip said grinning.

"I suppose not." I said a smile tugging on my lips.

"It's Baily right?" he asked as we entered the noisy mess hall. I just nodded my response. 

Once inside I had fully meant to go sit with the group but Skip had other ideas dragging me along with him.

It didn't matter much because "the group" weren't even sitting together.

I was sat around with Skip and Malarkey, we were joined by some men I knew and some I didn't. Also by the ever smirking George Luz. He was relishing in the glow of his latest prank.

All of first platoon was in stitches about what he had done. I however was terrified for him.

Soon they all began telling me the stories of Toccoa and had me grinning and forgetting my worry for him. It was more the stories of George and his spot on impressions.

I was glad to let them do most of the talking, I never had much to say anyways.

I was also wondering why I was not only worried about George but drawn to him. He was there to help me during today's race or training when I wasn't sure.

Sure I had faught before but I was by no means a soldier.

I soaked it in.

They were a group indeed. They made me laugh which wasn't easy and they seemed to enjoy my company.

Later that day I found myself walking around the town with Perconte and Luz, I never made it to my nap.

George was keeping us entertained as usual, I wasn't one to smile easily but George had me laughing with ease.

I wish I could pause time, for once in my life I wasn't worried about being eaten or dying.

I knew that wouldn't last long. A war was right at our feet and soon we would be jumping feet first in it.

George Luz made a person feel more carefree than anything.

"Sobels face when he is around you girls, is absolutely hysterical." George said with a laugh.

I couldn't stop the grin.

"Not my biggest fan, Or yours." I agreed.

"He doesn't have much taste." George said winking at me.

"If he finds out you're in deep shit." I mumbled.

"He won't find out it was me, besides you worried about Ole' Luz?" George's smirk grew into a grin, oddly enough, causing me to blush.

"Clearly. What's it going to be like to fight under him Luz?" I questioned, honestly worried.

"He has gotten us zeroed before, out in the field, it's like he doesn't know what he is doing." George sighed.

"I didn't come all this way to die under lackluster command." I grumbled.

"Aw come on! We won't let you die kid." Perco said throwing an arm around me.

I felt like I was finding my place. Finding friends. I just hoped I had more time to get to know the

two men who had accepted me already, one of which, I was deeply drawn to.


End file.
